


Hey Chloe

by xtina592



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtina592/pseuds/xtina592
Summary: Max is back at the lighthouse after Chloe's funeral and all she wants is to talk to her best friend for a little while. This short story follows the events of the Save Bay ending.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hey Chloe

Hey Chloe,  
So I just got done saying goodbye to you at the cemetery. I'm guessing you already knew that. I'd like to think you're looking down on me, making sure I'm okay. To be honest, Chlo, I'm not sure how all this is supposed to work. I guess I could sit here and tell you everything that just happened and how your mom is doing, but if you really are watching out for me, then wouldn't you already know that? But maybe that doesn't even matter. The only thing I do know is that I need to talk to you. Even though I can’t see you, even though you can't respond, I need to be able to come up here to the lighthouse once in a while and say the words "hey Chloe" and just start talking. I need to pretend that everything is okay, if only for a moment. So if just saying those two words brings me any semblance of peace, then that's what I’m gonna do.  
I've only been off autopilot for a few hours now, so I can only guess how "that Max" got through the week. Part of me is relieved I didn't experience it, but the other part of me knows that it doesn't really matter because all the tears and guilt and sadness are still here, right at the surface, waiting for me to finally give in so they can take over. But I promised myself before I came here that I won't fall apart, not until after I talk to you and get a few things off my chest.  
I guess I should start out by talking about that kiss. That absolutely perfect, magical, bittersweet kiss that could have been the start of something incredible. Figures my first real kiss would also be my saddest. I don't know if that should be funny or tragic. Maybe both, who knows. I can't say for sure which exact moment my feelings for you began. I always admired you when we were kids, and of course this past week brought back all those feelings and more. But I do know that I never wanted our time together to end. I just want to be with you, laugh with you, protect you, and just do everything with you. I never got the chance to tell you this, but in my nightmare you made out with Warren and Victoria. Weird, right? And even though I knew you would never do that in a million years, I had this giant pit in my stomach. I was so jealous that I couldn't even think straight. And no, the irony is not lost on me with that last sentence. I know if you were here right now you would tease me and say something that would make me blush.  
The other thing I wanted to talk to you about is something that I know we've already moved on from, but I just can't shake this feeling of guilt for going 5 whole years without reaching out. There aren't enough ways to say I'm sorry, but I truly, truly am. Over the 5 days we just spent together, we never went more than a few hours without talking or being with each other. So how the hell did I let 5 years slip away from us? You were in such pain after your dad died, and I totally bailed on you. And you wanna know the most pathetic thing of all? My life. My life in Seattle was pathetic. I made a grand total of two friends at school. I had Bio with them, and since I was the shy new girl who didn't know anybody, the teacher had me be their extra lab partner. I mean yeah, they were nice and all, and they even invited me to hang with them after school a couple times. But I could never figure out if they genuinely liked me or if they just pitied me.  
And you want to know something else? There wasn't a single day that I didn't think about you. I can't even begin to count the number of times I started an email or text and just totally wussed out. But seeing how quickly you forgave me and let me back into your life made me realize how completely stupid I was, and how amazing you are. And you were absolutely right the other day when you told me on the train tracks that we would last forever. No matter how much time passes we’re connected, always have been and always will be.  
Which brings me to the big question I'm sure you've been wondering all this time-if I could go all the way back, would I still make the same choice? The truth is I don't know. I mean I'm glad that we saved an entire town, but I just really wish more than anything that you were here on this bench with me right now. Who knows, maybe you are. Maybe your ghost or spirit or whatever is hugging me right now, whispering that everything will be okay. Anyway, I know that I can't look back. If my powers taught me anything after all of this it's that I can't focus on changing the past, as much as I might want to. And I know I could drive myself crazy trying to figure out if there was any possible way to save you in the bathroom. Like, if I startled Nathan before it escalated in the bathroom and never used my power afterwards, would that have made a difference? But maybe you were right when you said your destiny may have always been to die and I was just delaying the inevitable. But at the end of the day, I had the power to tell fate to go fuck itself, that heaven couldn't have you just yet. But I didn't go against fate. I didn't fight for you in the end. I know you told me this was the right choice to make, but I can't help but wonder what you would have done if you were in my position. I think I know the answer to that, and honestly it makes me feel even worse about my decision. But that's why I have to keep telling myself to stop second guessing my choice. What's done is done, for better or worse, blah blah blah. Maybe one day I'll actually start to believe that.  
I'll always be grateful for this week we shared and all those years growing up together. I hope you're finally at peace, Chloe. And I meant what I said before; you're my number one priority. I'm gonna make you proud of me. I'm going to take photos all over the world, and I know you'll be right there with me, my invisible Lara Croft bodyguard. And one day, I promise we'll be together again. And when that day comes, I swear I'll never let you go.  
Goodbye, Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who took the time to read this! For the record I'm totally Bae>Bay, but I had this idea for the post-Bay ending that I've had in my drafts for awhile and I finally got around to posting it :)


End file.
